


Eternity.

by SilverInStars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Simon, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Robot Sex, SMITTEN MARKUS, mind sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Simon is crying. Twin trails of blue trickle from the corner of his vision preceptors, a light sky blue darkening into a tumultuous cyan.





	Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



Simon is crying. Twin trails of blue trickle from the corner of his vision preceptors, a light sky blue darkening into a tumultuous cyan. Markus reaches out and smears the liquid along his cheekbones, the metal of his exoskeleton drinking in the color. Simon’s torso arches out as he raises and lowers himself over Markus, sending him waves of emotion that unfurl into Markus’ mind. He sees the affection. He knows it. He doesn’t understand it. Not completely. Simon gives it to him anyway. Even now, the eyes on Markus are focused with an edge of desperation.

Markus wonders how Simon would react, if he reciprocated this ardor. Simon’s chest is pale, and hued in more blue. Markus leans up and presses his face into the spot where his regulator pumps out a constant flow of thirium. It speeds under his touch, and he doesn’t want to wonder anymore. He brings his hand up to brush against one pebbled nipple. Simon’s sensors pick up on it, and he shudders under the echo of touch. Markus spreads his fingers across the expanse of his chest, and opens the connection to his mind.

Simon stills above him, hips stuttering. His disbelief is palpable. Markus doesn’t allow him time to process, he overflows the transmitting data, overloading Simon’s receivers. Simon is shaking now, and Markus wraps his free arm around Simon’s waist and pulls him closer, tucked away, head buried in Markus’ neck. He removes his hand from Simon’s chest, reluctantly. He doesn’t want to break their connection, it leaves him bereft. Simon whimpers, “I never, I never thought-” he gasps out, and Markus quietens him with a press of lips to his temple.

“Then _think_.” He says, and they both know what it means. What Markus is saying, and what Simon will be able to read from his words. Simon is one of the few who are able to look through the opaqueness of Markus’ exterior, and see the translucency reflected within. Markus is a lot less complex than the young androids give him credit for. He has chased after his freedom, constantly running away from everything that tied him down, with hope that was painfully straightforward. Now, holding the sturdy weight of Simon in his arms, he lowers him into the bed. Simon’s blue eyes are wide as they stare up at him. His lips tremble with disbelief, and Markus regrets not doing this earlier. Not doing this every moment he spends in Simon’s presence.

The skin melts away from the rest of his body, and Markus presses down, fitting himself into Simon like a puzzle. “Oh god, Markus. Markus, _please_.” Simon begs. Markus lies on top of him, and opens himself up completely. Simon clings to him, a mess of blue thirium that Markus leans down and licks off his cheeks.

“I love you,” he says, rocking into Simon, feeling the wires shifting to accommodate him. Every part of the blonde haired android willing and open to whatever Markus wants to do to him. “You’re so beautiful.” The thirium glows brighter in Simon at Markus’ words, and he can see the way Simon’s chest heaves, his body laxening in Markus’ grip, giving up the last shred of withheld control. He can feel all of Simon’s emotions through their connected parts, flowing out, as more thirium coats along his thighs.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He repeats, earnestly. He is not eloquent, but he allows his memories to speak for him. _Hello, I’m Simon,_ and he catches the moment they both realize it. He has started falling for the Android in his arms from the beginning. Feeling companionship, and then _love_ in slow but inevitable progress that embedded into his core programming.

Simon cries, and Markus kisses his life blood. He knows the last thing Simon wants to hear, he will say it, because Simon deserves to hear it. Markus feels overwhelmed himself. Leader. _Free our people_. Has he done enough? He wonders. And Simon leans up, pressing their lips together.

_It’s okay. You don’t have to leave._

_Stay._

Markus takes his first breath of freedom from Simon’s mouth.

“Let’s spend eternity together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For @SirSapling, thanks to whom this small little thing was written. It's my first fic in this fandom so be soft with me <3 Sorry about any errors, this is unbeta'd.


End file.
